The War's Not Over
by Glass lady
Summary: Ulrich wants to get Yumi a gift to celebrate the defeat of X.A.N.A., but when he try's to use the Super Computer to do so, he releases the virus. Ulrich must is now trying to deal with the implications of this, when he stumbles on another, bigger problem.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CL fic so be nice. If you like Ulrich, read this. If you like a lot of plot complications, read this. If you like lots of romance, unfortunately for you but there is only a little YXU in this. This takes place right before _Echoes,_meaning that the CL gang has defeated X.A.N.A, but the super computer is still on.I am a slow writer so it may take me anywhere from a week to a moth to up date depending on how long the chapter is. If you don't like waiting, you have been warned. All right the stage is set, so on with the story!

"It's Not Over" by Glass Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own the story line.

"some one talking" _someone thinking_ /POV change/

Chapter 1 X.A.N.A is back

/10:30pm Ulrich's POV/

_Oh man oh man oh man!_ I thought as I paced back and forth in my room. _We are shutting down the super_ _computer tomorrow, and I haven't got Yumi a present._ I had decided to get her something because it was such a big event. I mean, it's not every day we get to have our normal lives back. I threw myself on my bed, frustrated.

Then I sat straight up. "I know," I said, "I will burn Yumi a CD with her favorite Sub Sonics songs!" I started to dig through my dresser drawers, looking for a blank disk. All I could find was one of Odd's old music videos. _Odd won't mind if I take this._

I got up and headed toward the passage in the boiler room. Jeremy would not have approved taking one of Odd's CDs. I managed to get to the boiler room without bumping into Jim, who had taken to patrolling the halls at night.

As I sped along my thoughts wandered to William. His parents had decided to move him to a school closer to where they live. That was great for me because he would not be able to flirt with Yumi any more. _Wait,_ I thought as I shook my head, _Yumi and I are just friends, nothing more, but then why did I want to get her a present so bad, Erg._

I was at the factory, finely. _I am going to do this for Yumi and that's the end of it,I thought, Besides, Jeremy will most likely get something for Aileta._ I got in the elevator and pushed the button. Then I entered the computer lab. I sat in the computer chair. "Now lets see if I get on the internet on here," I said.

I looked at all the files and links and icons. _This will take a wile, well I have to start somewhere._ I double clicked on a file. A window popped up asking if I wanted to open it. I clicked 'Yes'.

Big mistake! I found out that was where Jeremy's program had put… to put it bluntly…X.A.N.A! I tried to undo what had happened but then sparks flew everywhere. One got in my eye. It was no use. X.A.N.A. was back and it was my fault!

/The next morning, Jeremy's room./

"You did what!?" said Jeremy.

I had told Jeremy soon as Jim had stopped patrolling the halls. Odd had come too, even though I told him not to.

I said, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't know. You should label your files."

"Well you could have asked me to help!" said Jeremy. He was still a little mad.

"I thought you wouldn't approve of using one Odd's CDs!" I said. I had forgotten that Odd was in the room.

"WHAT!!" said Odd, and then he tackled me, "You had better give it back right now!"

I tried to wiggle free, but Odd had me pined. That was wired, usually I could have got out, but this time there was something different. My body just **_felt_** wired, as if the was some kind of… presents. "Get off me!" I said as a last resort, "I left your stupid disk in the dresser, and I have more to tell you!"

Odd said, "Oh," And let me up.

I brushed my jacket off and said, "Before I left, I read some stuff on your program, Jeremy. It took the key to Lyoko back form X.A.N.A., right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Right, without it, X.A.N.A is stuck in the super computer again and we can shut it down in peace, and we won't tell the girls. Is that okay?"

Odd and I nodded.

"Now," said Odd, "Lets get some food. I am starving!"

"Oh really?" I said as we walked toward the lunch room, "From what I saw last night, you ate a _whole_ bag of chips in your sleep."

"That was hours ago!" Odd complained. I just laughed, **_hard_**.

**...**

We met Aileta at our normal table. "I so exited for this afternoon!" she said.

Odd said, "For what, the science quiz with ?"

"Of course not Odd, she means the factory, stupid," I said, absently.

"Hay!" Odd said, looking angry.

"Ya, that wasn't very nice Ulrich, Ulrich? Ulrich!" said Aileta.

"W-What, what did I say?!" I said, looking at my friends. My mind had been drifting, to where, I can't say.

Jeremy said, "Well, you just called Odd stupid, what do you think?"

"I did? Oh, sorry Odd," I said to my spiky haired friend. Aileta and Jeremy gave each other a concerned look.

Odd patted me on the back and said, "That's okay, buddy. Are you going to eat that toast?" Odd had eaten his normal two helpings already.

I grabbed the toast, took a big bite, and said, "Yes, Odd, yes I am."

**...**

I was day dreaming in class, and won't tell what about. (Author gets ready to delete story.) Fine, I was thinking about Yumi, happy now? To bad for me but today my math teacher decided to rune my thoughts. "Ulrich, can you answer the equation on the board?" she said.

I got up and looked at the board. Instead of all of the number making me confused, I saw patterns in them, almost like the programs on the super computer. I cleared my mind, thought for a second and said, "5.2" Just then my left eye started to hurt. I rubbed it and the sensation went away.

My teacher was surprised, so was I. "Well, that's right. Good job Ulrich. Keep it up."

I sat back down. Odd leaned over to me and whispered, "Ulrich, sense when have you studied?"

"That's it, I haven't studied; the answer was just…" I started, but then my eye started hurting again. I rubbed at it.

"Hay, are you okay?" asked Odd.

I said, "It's all right, I'm fine."

**...**

Odd, Aileta, Jeremy, Yumi, and I meet up in the park after lunch. It was Saturday, so we didn't have school in the afternoon. We climbed down the tunnel and sped towed the factory. Jeremy hadn't got something Aileta. 'Well, Yumi won't feel bad about me not getting her a present, that's good.' I thought.

Odd said, "Hay Ulrich lets race!"

"No." I said simply.

Odd seed up and turned around on his board, so he was facing me. "Oh are you chicken, boc boc boc bo- woe!" Odd had fallen off wile he was doing the chicken dance.

I stopped and helped him up. "All right, you're on!" I pushed hard agents the ground several times and speed off.

"Wait that's cheating!' said Odd as he tried to catch up. I won as usual.

We climbed up the ladder and ran to the factory; after we slid down the ropes, we got in the elevator to go to turn off the super computer. Something in the back of my mind said if the super computer was turned off, something bad would happen. I ignored it. _Why would turning off the computer be a bad thing?_ I thought, _In fact, a better question would be 'Why would keeping the super computer __on be a bad thing?'_ We were now in the super computer room.

Jeremy said, "Aileta, would you like to do the honors?" She nodded.

She went over to the giant black-and-gold structure and pushed a button. A small panel opened to reveal a lever. The girl with pink hair took the lever and said, "Through all of the struggle with X.A.N.A, we still managed to have a lot of good times on Lyoko, but now it time to say good bye." Aileta pushed the lever down and there was a huge gust of air.

Suddenly I felt a burst of pain go through my left eye. I clutched at it and staggered back several steps.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" asked Yumi. She came a step closer to me as I groaned in pain.

I didn't reply. The pain had greatly intensified, and I was on my knees now. My vision was blurred but I managed to say one thing before I blacked out: "Turn on… the super… computer."

**GlassLady: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What has happened to Ulrich? Read the next chapter to find ... I have cast a spell on this story! Now you have to read the next chapter, if you don't you will turn into a frog, so read it, read it, READ IT! No flames please. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Yah! Next chapter! X.A.N.A's going to get its own Lyoko form, and if you don't like it, imagine it however you like! Also, X.A.N.A. will be swearing a bit.

Thank you to mizu99 and PeaceToThePeople for reviewing. I would like at least two more reviews for this chapter, and flames don't count!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, but I do own the plot and X.A.N.A's Lyoko form.

Chapter Two: The new battle begins

Everything was black. _Hmm… am I dead…_ I thought. Then I heard the faint sound of some people talking. One of the voices I recognized as the nurse's. I was in the infirmary. I opened my eyes- even though my left one still hurt a little- and sat up. The movement caught the nurse's attention.

"Well,you are awake, I see," she said as she walked over to the cot, "It was a good thing your friends found you in the woods. That was a nasty electrical shock you got."

I looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking to before I awoke. It was Jeremy, Aileta, Odd, and Yumi. I guess they must have carried me to the infirmary, but since I was unconscious at the time, I wouldn't know. Aileta come up to the nurse (A/N: could someone tell me the name of the nurse ? because it changes) and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could we maybe have some time alone with Ulrich?" she asked.

The nurse said, "I don't see why not, just don't take too long. He needs his rest." Aileta nodded and the nurse left the room. Then they walked over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" asked Yumi.

I said, "Just fine, I will be up soon." Yumi gave a sigh of relief.

Jeremy came up and said, "That's good. Now tell us what happened at the factory. There must be something important you didn't tell us, because there is no reason why you would fall unconscious when we turned off the super computer."

"Hey speaking of," I said, "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, for a minute we just stood there in stunned silence, and then we all agreed to turn the super computer back on," said Aileta. I now remembered my outburst before I blacked out. It had been a strange sensation, almost as if it came from someone other then me. Yumi finished up by telling me that after they turned the computer on; they carried me back to school and told the nurse that I stepped on a wire from a downed electric pole.

"Now," said Jeremy, looking impatient, "About what happened at the factory?" I told what happened from when I got to the factory, to when I tried to imprison X.A.N.A. again. Jeremy had opened his laptop and started to type like mad. He looked up when I had finished. "There must be something else," Jeremy said typing again, "Something, did anything happen when you tried to undo what you did? Who knows, this might be X.A.N.A's doing." Everyone gasped except me, somehow the idea didn't surprise me.

I tried to recall exactly what happened. "I clicked on anything that I thought might be a 'undo' icon or something, but nothing worked. Then the screen started spraying sparks all over."

Jeremy seemed concerned at this, and he said, "Hmm…that shouldn't have happened. I think we need to go back to the factory for some tests."

"But what about the nurse?" said Aileta. Odd whipped out a pencil and wrote a quick note on a scrap of paper that said:

'Ulrich wanted to go to his room to rest, -Odd.'

"Alright let's go," said Odd as we rushed from the room.

**…**

We entered the computer room at the factory. Jeremy got in his chair. "Oh no!" he said, "X.A.N.A's monsters are attacking a waytower, and it seems X.A.N.A. has made a new monster; I have never seen it before."

I said urgently, "Then let's go quickly."

"But we still don't know what X.A.N.A. might have done to you, Ulrich," said Jeremy.

"I don't care, I'm going," I said, folding my arms. I have never lost an argument with Jeremy, and I didn't intend to start then. Jeremy sat there for a second, then sighed.

"Alright, just be careful," he said. Aileta, Odd, Yumi and I got into the elevator and went down to the scanner room. "I'll transfer Aileta and Yumi first," Jeremy said through his head set. Yumi and Aileta got into the scanners, "Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Aileta, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Aileta, Visualization!" There was a whoosh of air as the transfer took place. Odd and I took their places in the scanners. Jeremy said, "I'm going to do a quick check during the transfer, Ulrich, just to make sure there aren't any major problems."

"Alright," I said as the familiar sensation of visualization engulfed me. I landed in the mountain sector on a long winding path heading for the glowing white tower. Our vehicles appeared and we jumped on, Aileta riding with Yumi. "Let's go," I said and started for the tower with the others on my heels.

"There are three blocks ahead, be careful," said the voice of Jeremy from the sky. "Also, Ulrich, the info from the scan should be ready soon."

"That's just fine, it wouldn't be any fun if the tower was unguarded," said Odd as he rushed for the tower.

"Be careful Odd," Yumi said, hair blowing gently. (What did I just…?! Scratch that, back to story) "You don't know how tough this new monster might be."

Odd just laughed, "There is no monster the great Odd can't- Ow!" A sharp curved spear point connected to a long chain had slashed Odd on the shoulder and knocked him off his overboard. I followed the length of the chain up to its owner.

I was astounded by the sight. On a high ledge stood a woman in her mid-twenties. She stood tall with an elegance that was almost frightening. Her hair was black with a small lock of red that hung in front of her coal-black eyes. She wore a dark gray army style jacket that came to her ankles. Underneath she had on a black dress, and peaking out from under the jacket, which and been half unbuttoned, was the sign of X.A.N.A.! _Who is this person?_ I thought. In her hands she carried a naginata, a fighting spear.

"Who are you?!" I called.

"Pft," said the woman with an exasperated air, "You humans really are so stupid, I actually thought you would have sense enough to recognize the one you have been fighting for so long."

"X.A.N.A.!?" Aileta said, "But how?"

"It's his fault," X.A.N.A said, pointing to me, "When I was released, I was at risk of collapsing to a mass of energy, so I had to take some spare information from your cards. I didn't think **this** would happen. Now I am stuck in a weak, scrawny, pathetic human body. Damn, this sets back my plans!"

I jumped onto the top of my overbike and from there onto the ledge, just as the blocks came out, firing a storm of lasers. I swung my sabers. X.A.N.A. dodged and got a hit in on my right arm. "You just lost thirty life points, Ulrich!" said Jeremy, with more concern in his voice then usual.

"What wrong, Einstein?" I said as I continued to dodge X.A.N.A's swipes. She was good.

"From the scan information I found out that if you lose all you life points, you'll disappear forever!" Jeremy said.

"What!" I said, as X.A.N.A. snuck up behind me. Caught off guard, I didn't have time to move before X.A.N.A had me pinned. I felt her foot on my back, painfully pressing me into the virtual ground.

X.A.N.A. leaned her head down so it was right next to mine. Her voice lowered so only I could hear. "My virus can do much, much more if I wish it. If I wanted you to say, have a heart attack, the virus would do it. I could make your life LIVING HELL if I wanted to, but I don't. You are one of the humans I find tolerable, so, if I were you, I would tell your friends to Just. Give. Up. Got it?"

My mind went wacko. _X.A.N.A. is that powerful,_ I thought. I saw an opening in X.A.N.A's defenses and grabbed her arm. I threw as hard I could; sending X.A.N.A. flying. "We'll never give up, I thought you would have gotten that by now," I said.

X.A.N.A. came racing back along the ledge, feet flying. _This isn't good_ I thought; _this ledge is too small for my super sprint. I need help._ I looked down the ledge to see how everyone else was doing. I gasped. While I was fighting X.A.N.A., a shield had gone up around us. The blocks were gone, and Odd was trying to climb up the shield's sides (and failing) while Yumi and Aileta were trying to break it. X.A.N.A. took my distraction as a chance to strike; getting a good hit in on my leg. I shouted, "Jeremy, how many life points do I have?" No reply.

"Sorry," said X.A.N.A., her back to me, "His voice won't reach you hear. This battle has lost its interest. I'm leaving." X.A.N.A. began to dissolve into black smoke. _How can she take this so lightly, _I thought. Filled with rage, I threw my saber at her shoulder. It hit, but only for a second, then X.A.N.A. was gone. The shield vaporized in a flash of light.

"Ulrich, are you alright, did X.A.N.A. do anything to you?" came the voice of an extremely panicky Jeremy from the sky.

"I'm just fine," I said, _a little shaken up, but fine,_ I added in my thoughts. Odd bounded up to me and began to bombard me with questions about X.A.N.A.

Aileta said, "Let's leave the questions for when we're back on earth. Jeremy, bring us in"

"Already on it," said Jeremy.

**…**

"X.A.N.A. is getting tricky," I said, leaning against the wall of the computer room, "He-I mean she- found a way to get a virus in me without me being in a scanner, or on Lyoko." I had decided not to mention what X.A.N.A. had said to me in our fight unless it became crucial information. Jeremy began to polish his glasses.

"This is the most complex virus I have ever seen," he said, "It not only keeps you from being de-virtualized, but it also connects you to the super computer."

"Like what happened to Aileta?" asked Odd.

"Yes," said Jeremy, "But the thing that has me worried is that there's an 'edit' function on the virus, which means that X.A.N.A. could add functions to the virus at any time."

"We'll just need to be careful," I said, but inside I was thinking, _X.A.N.A., if you had to pick on anyone, why me? WHYYYYYY?! _

**Glass Lady: Alright that's the second chapter! I love Ulrich (not 'love' love) but somehow, giving him problems is so much fun. **

**X.A.N.A.: ****Get back here Odd!!!!!!! ****(swings naginata at him)**

**Odd: Someone help me! **

**Glass Lady: What did he do now?**

**Ulrich: He asked her out.**

**Glass Lady: (rips X.A.N.A off Odd) sigh, break it up. Odd, you are banned from the ending conversation until you learn to behave yourself. Got that?**

**Odd: But-**

**Glass Lady: ****Go now, Odd!**** Please R&R for me, or I ****will**** make frogs out of you! See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new chapter is here! I'm so sorry for the long wait, last week was my last week of school before winter brake, and I have a cold right now. Thank you to PeaceToThepeople, AussieUlrich****, and xHitsulover**** for reviewing. I just had to have X.A.N.A. mess with Ulrich during class with Mrs. Hertz. So in advance **_italics are_ _Ulrich's thoughts,_ _and underlined italics are X.A.N.A's voice__in Ulrich's head._**Oh and again, X.A.N.A. will curse a little, she will be the only character that will swear. **

Chapter Three: In which Ulrich has an argument in class, and X.A.N.A's new plan is enacted.

/Sector five, X.A.N.A's POV/

I sat in mid-air (well, not really since there is no air on Lyoko) surrounded by interfaces on three sides. I had looked at all my info twice and I still couldn't think of anything that would work. _Damn, damn, damn! I need something to destroy them, why do they always win? They are mere humans, imperfect, incompetent humans! _ I smacked my head on the closest interface. It began beeping in complaint. "Oh shut up," I said and hit the dumb thing. It stopped beeping and a file entitled 'Lyoko Warriors Stats' popped up. "This'll help," I began to look at the stats. Every single one of the annoying kids was on there. The system measured the physical strength, weapon strength, and 'superpower' strength of each warrior.

_Maybe if _separate_ them by making the strongest work for me…oh yes that will do very nicely._ I skipped computer boys file because he doesn't have experience on Lyoko and therefore won't be very powerful. He never goes on Lyoko any way so I won't bother possessing him. I came to the ones I really wanted to look at, Odd's, Aileta's, Yumi's and Ulrich's. In that order they were:

Odd: FP (physical power) = 8 MP (magic power) = 4 WP (weapon power) = 7

Aileta: FP = 6 MP = 9 WP = 8

Yumi: FP = 6 MP = 8 WP = 5

Ulrich: FP = 9.5 MP = 7 WP = 10

_My, my, my, little Ulrich is certainly powerful. The choice is simple; I won't even need to make a specter. Now I just need to get him away from his friends. _I pulled up a different interface and clicked on it. A picture of a desk with a math sheet on it appeared._ Ulrich must be having math, _I thought. I snapped my fingers and a small head set, rather like the one in the factory, only black, materialized in my hand. I put it on._ Alright,_ I thought as I cracked my knuckles;_ let's mess with Ulrich's head._

/Kadic class room, Ulrich's POV/

I hate math. It was two days after we had discovered X.A.N.A's new form, and I had had no more luck in math than usual._ X.A.N.A., if you have to be in my brain; then help me with my math,_ I thought in desperation. I didn't expect a reply, but I got one.

_Why would I want to help you? If you want to learn more then go and study, and anyway, if I helped you that would be cheating._

_Well you've cheated before_ I thought back.

_Really, name one time__,_ came X.A.N.A's voice out of the blue.

_I hardly call possessing William fair play. _

_Speak for yourself. Activating towers is __**my **__thing. You have no right to it. _

_We had to do some thing to shake off suspicion, and to make the clone we needed a tower. Do you want us to go to jail? _(Alright it was a dumb question)

_Yes, go rot there for all I care, and Yumi can get hung by her feet from the ceiling. _

_Shut up_. I was getting tired of this.

_You can't make me. I'll talk all day if I want to._

"I said shut up!" I shouted (what I thought was in my head.)

"Well Mr. Stern if you find the room so loud then you can go out in the hallway for the rest of class."

"What?!" I said, now realizing I had spoken out loud, "But-"

"Now, Mr. Stern," the teacher said. I got my bags and went out in the hall._ This day sucks._

/After class around the bench, Odd's POV/

"Ulrich was acting strange during math," I said, trying to balance a stick on my nose and talk at the same time

"Why do you think he shouted out so randomly?" asked Aileta.

"Maybe X.A.N.A. was messing with his head; I would hate to have someone in my head," I said, making a joke. No one laughed. I said, "Hey, I thought that was pretty funny."

"Odd," said Jeremy, "I think you might be right."

Wow, I was right, cool. Yumi came up to the bench.

"Where is Ulrich?" she asked coldly.

"He's off sulking somewhere," said Aileta.

"Yeah," I continued, "He really made a fool of himself in math when he…" I trailed off when I saw Yumi had walked away with out word. I said, "Ok, **that** was weird."

"What was weird?" asked a voice behind me.

"Oh Yumi was just being…" I started then stopped, "Yumi?! But you just…" Yumi looked at me like I as crazy.

"My class only let out just now, I couldn't have been here earlier," said Yumi. I looked at Aileta and Jeremy, they nodded.

"X.A.N.A."

/Forest, Ulrich's POV/

If I never saw X.A.N.A again it would have been too soon. Did X.A.N.A enjoy making my life miserable? Well she certainly came in at the wrong time. _How could a computer virus be so annoying? _I thought.

"Uuulrich," came a cooing voice from behind the tree I sat under.

"Sissy, I don't have time for-"I said, but was cut off by being tackled to the ground, not by Sissy, but Yumi, who now sat on top of me. I could feel my face turning red. "Umm, Yu-m-mi th-this is a l-l-little…" I stammered. Yumi put her finger on my lips. I felt my blush intensify.

"Shh," said Yumi, "I have a present for you." She leaned forward and kissed me right on the mouth. Even my ears turned scarlet at this. _W-wow_ I had never thought this would happen, after Yumi said she just wanted t be friends. I was about to kiss her back when the pain started. It ripped through my left eye like a kid rips rapping paper. (For those of you who have ever had and ear ace, it was like that only in my eye.) My vision blurred as Yumi's face was lost in the blackness. The last thing I herd was: "I'm glad you liked Master X.A.N.A's gift."

**Glass Lady:**** Yeah!! I'm** **done with** **this chapter, and I even did it with a cold, chocolate cake for everyone!**

**Odd: ****(off in the distance) Can I have some?**

**Yumi:**** Can you be good now?**

**Odd:**** Yes, now give me the cake! (Grabs Yumi's piece of cake)**

**Yumi: ****Give me my cake! (Chases Odd)**

**Glass Lady:**** Odd, if you don't get back here right now and give Yumi her cake, I'll ban you from the conversation again. **

**Odd:**** (Gives Yumi the cake) **

**Glass Lady:**** Alright see you in the next chapter, and don't for get to R&R! Now I need to study for my runes deciphering test next week. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here! What will X.A.N.A do to Ulrich? Well just read. Oh, and I'm glad to hear none of you have turned into frogs. Okay, the stage is set, so let's start the show.**

Chapter Four: A change of cloths

/Sector five, still Ulrich's POV/

_Man, my head hurts…_ I opened my eyes to see a blue ceiling, and the face of a very inpatient X.A.N.A. above me. "Uh…hey, I need my personal space, you know!"

X.A.N.A. backed off, but only slightly, and said, "Well, you're awake now, and just as rude as ever." She looked at me like she was my big sister who had had to deal with me her whole life, and I didn't like it. I now realized I lay in Sector five, in a chamber I'd never seen. Floating in the middle of it was a gigantic cloud of interfaces. The only exit I could see was guarded by three creepers. _Well, it looks like I'm stuck here… hey, wait, how __**did**__ I get here?!_

"You came here through the scanners, how else?" said X.A.N.A., making me jump by her abrupt reply. _Oh yeah, she can get in my head 'cause of that virus, (which I still hate.) _"I'm sorry to wake you in such a manner," X.A.N.A. continued, "But you were in class and then I just thought it would be so fun to have a specter transform into Yumi, and give you a kiss to alter the virus; I forgot to make your arrival more comfortable."

I said, "Why did you bring me here, and -- wait…that was a specter!" I was going to kill X.A.N.A. I got up and reached for my sabers. The hilt got caught on my sleeve. _What!_ _my sleeves aren't long. _I looked down to see my yellow jump suit had been replaced by a black shirt, much like my old one, but with longer sleeves and trimmed in red, as well as black pants that tucked into black shoes. It reminded me of possessed-William's clothes.

X.A.N.A. looked smug. "Doesn't it suit you? I think you look perfect for your new job."

"Oh?" I said, "And what job is that?"

"Your job…" said X.A.N.A., licking the tip of her naginata, "…Is to be my new, personal, slave. Won't that be fun?" She walked over to me, and began to walk her fingers up my chest. I tried to back off, but found I couldn't move. _This…isn't…good…_X.A.N.A whispered in my ear, "You are going to do as I say, whether you want to or not. That's the advantage to being the one holding the strings of a certain virus. And the thing I want you to do is… kill, your, friends."

"No," I said, "You can't make me!"

X.A.N.A. smiled like a snake. "I can; watch," she said, "Now, bow to your new master!" Even as she spoke I felt my body bend down, and my right hand move to my left shoulder. _I didn't want to…this isn't good, not good at all. _"Good boy," said X.A.N.A., ruffling my hair in amusement.

"You're garbage!" I shouted at her. I wanted to kill her, **kill her,** but my body wouldn't move. I swore.

"Now, now, Ulrich," said the woman who seemed to enjoy making my life like, well let's say 'the bad fiery place.'

"Let's be nice, seeing as we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

**Glass Lady:** **Sorry the chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave you hanging.**

**Odd:**** I didn't get to be in this chapter. Why are you denying the readers my humor?**

**Glass Lady:**** I'm letting you be funny here.**

**Odd: ****But that doesn't count. Now are we going to start that dating show you were planning?**

**Glass Lady:**** No, now go away before I decide to add OddxSissy to this story.**

**Odd:**** You wouldn't!**

**Glass Lady:**** I would, so go be funny in the humor section. All right see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Come one, come all, to chapter five! The main attraction, the gang must battle one of their own. Who is it? Read and find out. Thank you to PeaceToThePeople, who has faithfully reviewed every chapter! I love your comments, and as a budding writer, I always accept constructive criticism, just be nice. ^.^ Now, on with the story!**

/Meanwhile, Yumi POV/

I pushed against the ground so hard that I almost fell off my skateboard. _That no good, baka brained virus has gone too far this time._ I clenched my fist._ She will pay._

We had looked all over the forest, and at the Hermitage. I don't know why Ulrich would go there, but it seemed like a good place to sulk. Jeremy thought that maybe X.A.N.A. had told the specter to take Ulrich to Lyoko, so there I was, taking out my anger on the ground.

"Uh, Yumi," said Odd, sounding nervous, "I think you may need to calm down."

"Why should I?" I said, finally letting my frustration out in full, "X.A.N.A. could be doing anything to Ulrich right now, so we should get there as soon as possible."

I got off my skateboard, and began to climb up the ladder. No one said anything to me; I think I might have freaked them out a bit. Everything stayed very quiet until we reached the monitoring room.

"I'll run a search for Ulrich," said Jeremy, "When I find him, I'll send you there, and hopefully, all you'll have to deal with is monsters." Aileta winced. I think it must have been scary for her to see the person who kept her from her father for so long. Even I thought it was creepy to see X.A.N.A. as a human. She looked like one of those high class assassins, ready to kill.

"You know, if she wasn't our worst enemy, I would so ask X.A.N.A. out," said Odd, trying unsuccessfully to break the silence. I raised my eyebrow, giving him a look that said, 'Do you always have to try to be funny?'

"I found him!" said Jeremy, looking like he had just found out today was his birthday, "Ulrich's in sector five, in the main room. Go to the scanners!"

"Right," we said. We went to the elevator. I thought about just using the ladder, but decided that if some thing bad was happening to Ulrich, Jeremy would have told us. I stepped into the scanner on the left. I felt that it was my lucky scanner, since it was the one I used when we went to get Aileta's memories.

"Alright," said Jeremy's voice from the ceiling, "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aileta. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aileta. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!" I landed on the familiar spinning platform in Sector five.

"When the door opens, go down the hall, and take the first door on the left," said Jeremy through his head set.

Aileta said, "Got it, Jeremy." With that we ran down the hall, which had just opened. _Just hold on, Ulrich,_ I thought as I ran with all my might,_ we'll be there soon, just wait. _I was first in the door. What I expected to see was Ulrich, what I did see was a red katana coming right at my face! I ducked in time, and the sword just nicked my hair.

"Okay, who did that?" I said looking around. My eyes fell on the lone figure in the middle of the room. I blinked, checking if I'd seen wrong, then my jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

"Yumi, what's the hold up?" said Odd as he entered the room, "What the…" He looked where I was looking, and what we both saw, was Ulrich, but he seemed different. It wasn't just his change of clothes, it was the fact he seemed intent on fighting and/or killing us! His other sword was drawn in his hand, ready to strike at any moment, he looked like a different person.

"Ulrich…" I said hesitantly. Ulrich just stood there._ If he was possessed by X.A.N.A. he would have attacked by now._ As I finished thinking this, Ulrich suddenly charged at us with speed that would have made his Super sprint look like a walk.

"Shield!" shouted Odd right before Ulrich swung his sword. The resulting sparks flew all over.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" asked Aileta as she avoided Ulrich's swings. He again said nothing, but now that Ulrich was closer I could see pain in his eyes._ So, he is aware of what he doing, and doesn't like it? How can this be? _

"Jeremy, what's happened to Ulrich?" I asked.

Jeremy responded, "I don't kno- Yumi he's behind you!" I turned to see Ulrich about to cut through me! I whipped my fans in front of me in time. I looked right into Ulrich's eyes trying to find some hint as to what happened to him.

"What happened, Ulrich?" I said looking right into his eyes. Ulrich turned away.

"I'm… sorry, Yumi," He said as he raised his saber to deliver the final blow. I closed my eyes, ready for the return to earth, but it didn't come, what did come was a loud clatter of metal. I opened my eyes. Ulrich clutched his head and moaned in agony, his katana on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I said, reaching out to him. Ulrich stepped back.

"Will you get out of my head already?" he muttered to himself._ Who is he talking to?_ I thought. A scream of pain ripped from Ulrich's throat, and with all his strength, he ran. _Oh, Ulrich, what did X.A.N.A. do to you?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter six. I am REALLY sorry it's so late. I had school stuff, plus I am EXTRIMLY absent-minded when it come to the computer. Thank you to all the reviews, and to every one who gave constructive criticism, here s a cookie! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclamer: If I owned Code Lyoko, this would be real, REAL I TELL YOU! **

/Yumi's POV/

Something was wrong. The wrong like when you drink bad milk. We currently were trying to decide what the heck happened, and how to deal with it. "What ever X.A.N.A. did to Ulrich," Jeremy said, "It was unlike anything I have ever seen. Ulrich was aware of what he was doing, yet was unable to stop."

"Maybe X.A.N.A half possessed him or something?" asked Odd. We just looked at him. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

Jeremy cleared his throat in embarrassment, and then said "Well…since it's the only lead we've got, so I'll start working on a cure right now."

Odd's stomach made a load grumble. "Let's get back to school; my tummy is in need of food."

"We just had lunch," said Aelita, giggling.

"But fighting on Lyoko really takes a lot of energy."

I said, "Let's just go. We are going to be late." Jeremy stayed in his chair. "I guess we will make an excuse for you to?" I asked. He just waved his hand in an absent way. _Jeremy is in his 'don't talk to me; I working' mood. _

We headed out, and as I left Odd and Aelita to go to my class, I saw Odd scope up some flowers._ What the heck is he going to do with those? Ah, well, I need to get home._

…

/Odd's POV/

_This is the best plan I have ever had._ I had grabbed some flowers and was currently scribbling a note: _Meet me at the big oak at 10:00, your secret admirer. _Aelita looked over my shoulder to see what I was writing.

"Who is it this time, Odd?" Aelita asked. I grinned.

"That's that part I don't know."

"What?"

I explained my brilliant plan, "I'm going to leave the flowers and note on the bench, and wait to see who picks them up. Who ever does will have the honor of going on a date with Odd, the magnificent!"

Aelita giggled, (why I don't know), "Alright, Odd the magnificent, I hope you don't get thorn instead of a rose." She walked off to class while I took the flowers to the bench and hid behind the pillar. _What douse she mean, 'a thorn instead of a rose'? This plan is so perfect that nothing could go—_

"Oh, what are these? 'From your secretadmirer,' how romantic." _Yes! I knew it would work._ I peeked around the pillar to see…Sissy. _Oh, man!_

**GlassLady: I think that was the hardest chapter to write so far. Oh well, at least it's over now.**

**Odd: Why, why, WHY did it have to be Sissy**!

**GlassLady: Because I thought it was funny, that's why. You should be happy, I let you be VERY funny in this chapter.**

**Odd:…**

**GlassLady: Alright, that's it for now. Please R&r, and don't flame me for the late update, please! *Puppy-dog eyes* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I had so much fun writing this! I also decided to leave out the time/place/POV indicter. I will leave it you, the reader, to figure it out. Also, to any of you Sonic fans, who might be reading this, **_**please**_** look at my new story. It's been up for almost a month, and I don't have single review! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, BUT BE NICE! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you give me great plusher. And to those who haven't… I hope you like being a frog! On with the story! **

_Slash, slash, doge, jump, stab…Man this is BOARING! _I just finished fighting another batch of creepers. Over the week I had been in Sector Five with X.A.N.A., she had me battle a group of monsters every three hours or so. She said it was to keep me from getting board, but after a week, I was ready for something else. I almost wished X.A.N.A. would launch an attack, just so I could see Yumi and everyone again. _Ulrich, your being stupid. No X.A.N.A. attacks are good. And if there was one, you'd be the one PREVENTING Aelita from getting to the tower. God, I hate this so much. _

I looked over to X.A.N.A., who like always was sitting in a cloud of interfaces. Suddenly, she floated down to the floor and said, "Go to the Ice Sector and guard the tower I just activated. I had this perfect idea: possess a bunch of trained assassins, and have them kill Aelita and Computer boy!" X.A.N.A. giggled, yes giggled. That was just creepy.

"I know you're an evil computer virus and stuff, but did you ever think that maybe killing people is a bad thing?" I asked, just to release some of my pent up frustration. X.A.N.A. looked at me; then she gave me one of her chill enduing smiles.

"Do humans even realize how open-ended the concept of life is?" I was puzzled. _"Open-ended"? Since when is the concept of life "open-ended"? _"Think about it," said X.A.N.A. "You consider worms alive, and they have no brain. I can move and think just as well, if not better than, a human…" X.A.N.A. grinned evilly, "… yet, I was made from technology alone. Am I alive? No." Before I had time to move, X.A.N.A. face was mere inches from mine. _Does X.A.N.A. not have a sense of personal space? _I tried to back up, but X.A.N.A. grasped my wrists. "Just picture it, when I rule, there will no deficiencies in anything. The line of imperfect humans will fall to the superior beings, of which I am the first." X.A.N.A. kept moving her face closer until our noses were practically touching. "And then, your only real use will be being my king. Won't that be fun?" _SAY WHAT!!!!!_ I managed to wrists free and in a split second I was on the other side of the room, my face lit red.

"Okay, I've said this before, but, YOU ARE CRAZY!!! No way will I ever marry you in any way shape or form! That's just wrong!" There was silence, and then X.A.N.A. burst into gales of laughter. A long, loud eruption didn't stop until she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, that will never get old…" X.A.N.A. covered her mouth to suppress her giggles, "I will always find humans reactions to the opposite gender, as you would say, 'down right side-splitting!' Ahahahaha…" I looked at my worst enemy, and for a millisecond, I thought I saw a normal girl in a laughing fit, then she was gone, and X.A.N.A. said, "What are you waiting for? Go to the ice sector, NOW!!" I left, wondering if the girl I had seen in X.A.N.A. was real. "And do not forget, if you hold back on them, I will kill them myself, and it won't be pretty!" _Nope, not real._

**Glass Lady: Just to let you know, I have no intention of having Ulrich x X.A.N.A. a full fledged pairing in this. There might be some one-sided later, but I will always be a Yumi x Ulrich fan at heart. No pairing will ever replace it. **

**Ulrich: If you make me kiss X.A.N.A., I swear I'll—**

**X.A.N.A.: ULRICH, GET BACK HERE!!!! **

**Glass Lady: Run, run fast.**

**Ulrich: Already gone! *Runs and hides under my cauldron* **

**Glass Lady: I hope you had fun reading, and now extend my turn-into-frog spell to flamers. If you are going to review, be nice. REVIEW!!! Come on, it's fun! ^^ **

**Edit: I'm sorry, but I have desided to droup this. I had the ending all planed out, bu tI just couldn't get myself to write it. However, If any of you would like to continue the stoy, or write your own based on it, that is just fine. I only ask that you 1; acutally write something new, one cody and pasting please, and 2; make your own design for X.A.N.A.. Just because I think X.A.N.A. looks the way she does in this story, that doesn't mean that's how YOU picture X.A.N.A. So now, I must go to work on my other story (which has only 1 review after being up since MAY!!!)  
**


End file.
